mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 353: The Feenysnatcher
"The Feenysnatcher" was originally released on May 1, 2017. Description "Friends, we find ourselves in the midst of an unprecedented crisis. All our sitcom characters have gone missing. Well, not 'missing,' per se. We know where they are. They're in universes where they should not, CANNOT be. God help us all." Suggested Talking Points All The Movies Watch, Twonies, I've Made A New Invention, Drunk Band-Joining, Triumphant Return, Guestpert: Jonah Ray, Bus Baseball Man Outline 6:31 - I have this friend that every time I bring up something interesting I find out they always answer with "you didn't know?" Are they lying to me and actually not know either, or do they actually have vast knowledge of fun facts and news? -- Erin in Cincinnati 9:40 - Y Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Bunny, who asks: Can you name all of Steve Urkel's catchphrase? Can you name all of Steve Urkel's catchphrase 16:34 - A few months ago I drunkenly agreed to be in a friend's band thinking nothing would come of it. Now he's beginning to book gigs and urging us to rehearse. The problem is, I am not particularly musically inclined and I don't have that kind of time to devote to a band. How do I get out of this band without looking like an asshole? -- Bamboozled in Baltimore 23:17 - Y Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrewnior" Answers user Michael, who asks: Will doing this make me look like a douche or something? I've been away from work for 2 weeks and I'm coming back on Monday, I know my coworkers needed me while I was gone and I know (not for sure) they missed me. My workplace is just a neighborhood bookstore so there are like only 10 employees. I thought it would be cool to make a nice "return entrance" and come in with some awesome music like the beginning of "crazy in love" or something in that style. My fear is that I might look like a huge douche while doing that without even meaning or noticing it. So what do you think? Is it a cool think to do or extremely douchy? 28:17 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's. Sponsored by ProFlowers. Advertisement for Magic Lessons. 39:15 - Jonah Ray enters the podcast. 51:37 - I'm currently performing a comedic one-man show in New York. It's a story-telling show about my bar mitzvah and struggles with mental health. What are some ways I can actually get butts in the seats? A publicist? Online ads? Skywriting? Thanks and good work on the Satellite of Love. -- One Man in Manhattan 60:48 - Some TV shows now are playing pretty fast and loose with the decomposition of their zombies. At what point does it just become a spooky skeleton man, and would you say there's a significant difference between a zombie and a spooky skeleton? This quandary keeps me up at night, mostly because the nightmares of spooky skeletons. -- Mark 70:08 - Jonah Ray leaves the podcast 72:53 - FY Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Lauren, who asks: I know this sounds weird and stupid but, who closes the door when a bus driver gets off the bus?? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Morgan Davy Category:Drew Davenport